Living New
by Awanda.Basketball11
Summary: i would never truly forgive him but without him in my life i would die for sure . . .


I was sitting in my room, with no one to keep me company, not even Edward. He was off hunting and I was with nothing to do all day. I had already checked my email and my homework was long done. I decided the house could use some cleaning. I got out a bucket, some bleach, and a mop, and headed off towards the kitchen to get to work. I had just started mopping the floor when the phone rang. I quickly washed the bleach from my hands and grabbed the phone.

"Hello?"

"Bella." A too familiar voice sighed. " I'm so glad your home."

"Jacob? Is that you?"

"Bella can I come over I need to talk to you."

"Of course Jake, come over now if you need to."

"I'll be right there." He breathed and then I heard a click. The phone was dead. Since Jake was coming I decided to put the bleach and mop away. By the time I finished cleaning up there was a light knock at my door.

"It's open!" I called over my shoulder. I heard the door open and close but I didn't hear Jake come up behind me. Him being a werewolf and all. Geesh, I still wasn't used to it.

"Bella." Jacob walked over and gave me one of his spine crushing hugs. He heard me gasping for air though and stepped away before I had to remind him.

"Hey Jake, so what's up?" Even though he was excited to see me I could also see that he was kind of nervous about being here. I could tell because he kept rubbing his arm and pulling on the collar of his shirt.

"Well," he began "I have something I have to tell you. I don't know how to say this, it's kind of . . . awkward." I could tell he was struggling to get these words out.

" I'm listening."

"Well, um, I need to say this. I love you and if you can't love me I can't be friends with you anymore." When he finished he looked me nervously.

"Jake you know I love you. You're like the brother I've never had."

"But you don't love me the same way I love you. I want to be with you forever." His words stunned me. Of course I've always known that he likes me more then I like him, but love? This was new to me.

"Jake I-" but before I could say more his lips were on mine. He was too big for me to push him away so I tried to pull my head back. I started to work until my head hit the kitchen cupboards and I was stuck. Jacob's hands moved up to my shirt and he started to undo the buttons. Right then and there I knew what was happening. Frustrated that the buttons wouldn't come undone fast enough, he ripped the shirt in half and moved on to my jeans. Just then the door burst open and Edward walked in and a growl rose in his chest. Jacob backed away from me and started shaking violently. He ran out into the backyard so he wouldn't hurt me when he phased. Edward followed and I stood in the doorway yelling at them to stop it. They both ignored me. A fight broke loose and I watched as Edward ripped Jacob limb from limb and I stood in shock, still yelling at them to stop. Then Edward walked back through the door and looked at me. The anger soon washed from his face as realization took it over. He had killed Jacob. My Jacob. My werewolf. My best friend.

"My god Bella I'm so sorry, I'll leave you. Good luck and always remember. I love you." And with that he started towards the door. I was ready to let him go because what he did was horrible, but I just couldn't. I could already feel the hole in my chest begin to appear.

"Edward wait!" I called. He stopped and turned around to face me. "Edward I will never truly forgive you for this but I can't be without you. I love you more than anything and if you leave me there will be no one else in the world to make me feel better. Don't go. I mean it." Edward started walking towards me and when he realized I meant it he ran the rest of the way. He was then in my arms and he kissed me. When we were finished we just held on to each other. I wanted to stay in this moment for as long as long as possible. Because when the moment was over they had to deal with the death of Jake. I winced as I thought of this. But I never let go of Edward because when I did the pain would set in and my life would never be the same again.


End file.
